70678 Castle of the Forsaken Emperor
Not to be confused with the actual castle. 70678 Castle of the Forsaken Emperor is a LEGO Ninjago set that released in most countries on June 1st, 2019 but on August 1st, 2019 in the United States and Canada. Description Play out ninja battles against the Ice Emperor, General Vex and the Blizzard Samurai warriors with this ice castle toy playset for boys and girls. The LEGO NINJAGO 70678 Castle of the Forsaken Emperor building features the Ice Emperor’s throne with a throne-reveal function, 2 towers—1 with a stud-shooting crossbow—and a separate ice tower with a spring-loaded shooter and an opening ice prison. Kids will love recreating scenes from the NINJAGO TV show and role-playing their own stories with 7 minifigures, a posable Ice Dragon toy and lots of cool weapons and accessory elements, including the Ice Emperor’s Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu weapon and Lloyd FS’s new-for-June-2019 tornado spinner toy. *''This castle toy playset includes 7 new-for-June-2019 LEGO NINJAGO minifigures: Lloyd FS (Forbidden Spinjitzu), Cole, Akita, Ice Emperor, General Vex, Blizzard Sword Master and Blizzard Archer.'' *''Castle of the Forsaken Emperor building features the Ice Emperor's throne, ice arch and a throne-reveal function with an attachment point for Lloyd FS's tornado spinner, 2 towers, a stud-shooting crossbow, weapon storage and assorted weapons and accessory elements including ice skates, ice hockey stick, shovel, katana and a dagger.'' *''Ice tower features a spring-loaded shooter and ice prison with bone element and room for a minifigure inside and a lever-operated opening door.'' *''This cool toy for kids includes an Ice Dragon with a posable head, legs and tail.'' *''Weapons include Cole's silver-coloured katana and gold-coloured hammer, Akita's dagger, the Ice Emperor's Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu weapon, General Vex's ice spear, Blizzard Sword Master's 2 ice katanas and Blizzard Archer's crossbow.'' *''Accessory elements include Lloyd FS’s new-for-June-2019 tornado spinner toy and ‘powered-up’ hood element, Cole’s katana holder, Akita’s wolf head and cape, and ice armour for the Ice Emperor and General Vex.'' *''A great holiday gift for kids to recreate exciting action from the NINJAGO TV show.'' *''Add 70671 Lloyd's Journey and 70676 Lloyd's Titan Mech LEGO toy building sets to play out more adventures with Lloyd in the Never-Realm.'' *''Castle of the Forsaken Emperor measures over 8” (22cm) high, 12” (32cm) wide and 8” (22cm) deep.'' *''Ice Tower measures over 7” (19cm) high, 2” (6cm) wide and 2” (7cm) deep.'' *''Ice Dragon measures over 5” (14cm) high, 14” (37cm) long and 20” (51cm) wide.'' Notes *Forbidden Spinjitzu Lloyd and Akita's human form are exclusive to this set. **The Ice Emperor was also exclusive when the set was first released until Ninjago Magazine Issue 61. *This set first appeared in Zane's dream in "Wasted True Potential" but makes it physical appearance in "The Never-Realm." *Despite being included in the set, Lloyd's Golden Sword and Cole's Golden Hammer were never taken with their respective owners when the Ninja traveled to the Never-Realm in the show. *This set is very similar to 70643 Temple of Resurrection. Both have Lloyd and Cole as the only Ninja, a non-ninja protagonist, the main antagonist, someone manipulated by the main antagonist, and two other antagonists. They also have a building that has a 'reveal function' of an emperor. Gallery 70678 Castle of The Forsaken Emperor Box Backside.png 70678 Castle of The Forsaken Emperor Poster.jpeg 70678 Castle of The Forsaken Emperor.jpg 70678 Castle of The Forsaken Emperor 2.png 70678 Castle of The Forsaken Emperor 3.png|Boreal 70678 Castle of The Forsaken Emperor 4.png 70678 Castle of The Forsaken Emperor 5.png Forbidden Spinjitzu Lloyd Minifigure.png|Exclusive Forbidden Spinjitzu Lloyd minifigure Summer 2019 Cole Minifigure.png|Cole minifigure Summer 2019 Akita Human Form Minifigure.png|Exclusive Akita minifigure Summer 2019 Ice Emperor Minifigure.png|Ice Emperor minifigure Summer 2019 General Vex Minifigure.png|General Vex minifigure Summer 2019 Blizzard Archer Minifigure.png|Blizzard Archer minifigure Summer 2019 Blizzard Swordmaster Minifigure.png|Blizzard Sword Master minifigure LloydVS.png Summer 2019 Cole Minifigure 2.png Summer 2019 Akita Human Form Minifigure 2.png Summer 2019 Ice Emperor Minifigure 2.png Summer 2019 General Vex Minifigure 2.png Summer 2019 Blizzard Archer Minifigure 2.png Summer 2019 Blizzard Swordmaster Minifigure 2.png Building Instructions *70678 Castle of The Forsaken Emperor Category:Ninjago Category:2019 Category:2019 Sets Category:Sets Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Blizzard Samurai Category:Dragons